It was all for you (a Klaroline Christmas special)
by Wandering princess
Summary: (think of this as a movie trailer, to a cheesy romantic chick flick) Klaroline pictures presents: Stefan and Caroline had the perfect PR plan, but sometimes even the best laid plans have a way of falling apart, enter a media scandal, overprotective parents and a unexpected romance with a certain british big bad wolf, because in this story white lies always come back to bite


**Okay so ever seen a movie trailer that's about ten minutes long and gives away the entire movie?, well this December yours truly has been watching one too many of chick flick movies in the Hallmark channel (I refuse to be ashamed, Hallmark chick flicks are my guilty pleasure) anyway, since this Christmas I've been too lazy to actually write a entire Christmas Klaroline drabble, I thought I'd do something like this to satisfy my writing cravings, at least until new year, and without further ado, I present to you. The Klaroline chick flick that gives away everything on the trailer…sort of. Just pretend you are watching this on YouTube with voiceover and cheesy music included.**

**Ps: everything in bold, is a voiceover, pretend it's the voice of a movie announcer **

**Movie Trailer: It was all for you (a Klaroline Christmas special)**

"Thanks for tonight folks you have all been Amazing, keep on Rocking Salvafans"

***This is Stefan***

"Whoa, what a show baby bro, keep it up like that and you might just get to keep your pretty face on our album" Damon shouts triumphantly with his electric guitar adjusting his Mic after a concert "makes me proud these days you really have it all, money, groupies, parties, our parents' approval and…."

"A fiancé that's on the cover of US weekly?" Stefan chuckles "you are right life can't get any better"

***This is Caroline***

"I'm honored to say that today the Sacred Heart free Children Hospital is officially open" Caroline smiles to the flashing cameras careful to show her best pose "now people of low resources can have medical care for their little ones"

_(Walking down the mall with Bonnie and Katherine)_

"You have to admit you live a charmed life Care" Bonnie says "fame, money, charm, a great job as the face of a bunch of international charities, you even know people in the white house"

"Not to mention she is engaged to the hottest rock star alive, Forbes you lucky bitch, what wouldn't I give to have Stefan Salvatore's lickable abs all to myself" Katherine jabs

"You are so right, what more could anyone want?" Caroline beams holding her shopping bags, looking like she has it all, laughing with her friends

***They had the perfect plan***

_(Flashback to an eighteen year old Caroline and twenty year old Stefan during a New Year's Eve party)_

"My grandparents say I can't get my inheritance unless I marry Stefan, I don't know what to do, how would I even find work, I'm an heiress for heaven's sake, nobody would hire me and I can't be chairman of Forbes Charities unless the board accepts I'm a grownup" the beautiful blonde moans slumping in the balcony while the party rages on behind them

"You think you have it bad? I was caught on TMZ smoking weed and doing meth last week, my label is about to fire me, I either clean up my act in front of the media or I can kiss Rolling Stone goodbye, I need better PR asap" Stefan complains, passing her a bottle of bourbon he's been drinking of

"Yeah well it's not like you can pull the perfect PR stunt from a blue tiffany box right now can you?, accept it, we are screwed, the higher ups are never going to believe we are mature enough to handle ourselves, to think I actually had confidence in you helping me"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, a tiffany box would do the job" Stefan says out of the blue with a jump, looking a lot more sober than he let on " Care hear me out, what if I asked you to marry me?"

"What?" Caroline screams, then lowers her voice, looking at the bottle of bourbon "you are my best friend, but seriously is this thing spiked with magic mushrooms?"

"It's not going to be a real thing Care, You said we needed a PR stunt, and this is perfect, we do a long engagement, break up and get together a few times, pretend we are trying to make a long term commitment and voila" Stefan says matter-of-factly like he's had the best idea ever

"The media starts portraying you as a brooding hero needing redemption instead of a wannabe with an Ozzy Osborne complex" Caroline says catching up to Stefan's crazy plan

"And you will be seen as the sympathetic angel that's trying to change my brooding, instead of just another socialite… you'll become the poster girl for teenagers tragically in love with a bad boys" Stefan agrees

"You know it isn't that crazy, people magazine would die for a story like that, I can see the headline America's Favorite Princess" Caroline makes a billboard motion with her hands

"Decides to redeem the Ripper" Stefan finishes her sentence raising his beer in salute

"Your label would buy the whole thing, hook, line and sinker, you would be like a modern Heathcliff, things like that are great billboard boosters wherever you put it and my parents have known yours for years, they wouldn't even suspect a thing"

"But it can't be all about me, Eventually I promise I will help you go through a big fussy wedding just so that your parents are pressured into giving up your inheritance, but that means getting married and I need to know you are okay with that" Stefan says seriously assessing his blond friend

"Sure, why not?, it's not like either of us believes in love and we grew up surrounded by liars trying to date us for personal gain, at least with you I get all the perks of a big wedding without having to worry about if you love me or not, then we get divorced, easy peasy" Caroline shrugs

Stefan laughs "I thought you would say that" he gets on one knee jokingly and takes her hand" So Caroline Forbes? Will you promise, to have a long fake relationship with me, fool everyone into thinking we are dating, stop laughing Caroline I'm trying to propose here" Caroline is doubled over in laughter and Stefan can't keep a straight face "so yeah will you do me the honor someday, hopefully years into the future, after we get sick of this craziness, of becoming my wife till divorce do us apart?"

"Oh, this is so sudden, Stef, I didn't know you felt that way about me" she sighs dramatically "screw it lets get hitched, course I'll be your fake fiancée so you can continue your wild lifestyle" Caroline replies laughing and taking Stefan's hand "until divorce do us apart"

_(Flashback end)_

***and they were the media's favorite darlings***

_(Camera pans to Caroline and Stefan in a talk show)_

"And here they are Stefan Salvatore lead singer and guitarist of the Mystic Killers with his beautiful fiancé, American socialite and goodwill ambassador Caroline Forbes" the male presenter announces and Stefan comes in holding hands with Caroline "give it up for Steroline people!" the crowd erupts in applause

The female presenter takes over "thank you both for the interview, I understand that you are very busy preparing for your newly announced wedding, Caroline we want the exclusive, how does it feel to date Stefan Salvatore?, even after four years we still have to ask that question, since you both have come a long way"

Caroline smiles brushing her glossy curls over her shoulder "well what can I say, he's my best friend, my person, my soul mate, we have been through a lot of bad patches together, but in the end I can't see life without him" the public goes awww then Caroline winks "plus he makes a mean breakfast in bed"

"And you Stefan, the question everybody is asking right now is, after so much America has seen you go through with Caroline these past years, the cheating scandals, the tearful breakups, hang ups and reconciliations, after so much how does it feel to finally be getting married to the love of your life?"

Stefan tries not to grimace as he lies to the presenter "it feels like coming home, I've always known, since the day we started dating, that one day I was going to make this girl my wife and by all means according to my father she has waited long enough for that ring" he chuckles as the crowd laughs "And despite all I have put her trough she still hasn't given up on me and my damaged soul, some days I feel like I don't deserve her, but, she said yes, so I feel very lucky to have her in my life"

the crowd goes awww and Stefan Smiles to Caroline as they hold hands "who would have thought that the man who wrote a song called "Ripper out for blood" is a closet romantic" the female presenter says smiling "there you have it folks, Hollywood's IT couple looking as in love as ever as they prepare for their upcoming wedding this June, make sure to buy tickets for The Mystic Killers upcoming tour as it will be Stefan's last hurrah as a single man"

The male presenter takes over "this has been Breakfast with Fame wishing Steroline the best of happiness" the show goes into commercials as the camera does a close up on Stefan and Caroline's entwined hands, zooming into her engagement ring

_(As they walk down LA being tailed by paparazzi)_

"Stefan, Stefan, is it true that your new single "Candycrush Girl" is about Caroline?" A paparazzi calls out from the mob of photographers

"Did the Lifetime channel really offer to make a movie based on you both?"

"Caroline sources tell us that your father doesn't approve of Stefan, anything to say now that daddy is running for the senate re-election?" a man with a badge of the _Washington Tattler_ says pushing his mic into Caroline's face

"As a couple you have visited Haiti and Africa with other celebs in charity efforts will you keep doing that after your marriage?"

"HELLO magazine named Steroline "most attractive Hollywood" match" on this year's poll, anything to say about it?" another photographer shouts

"Stefan what do you have to say on Damon's recent statement against Caroline, when he said and we quote "She's a spoiled Malibu Barbie trying to turn my brother into her Ken"

Stefan grunts and continues pulling Caroline away from the mob pushing past his security team in order to walk faster

"Caroline, will you confirm or deny the wedding dress rumors that claim Katherine Pierce upcoming bridal collection has already has been chosen over Vera Wang's"

"Is it true that as a wedding gift Saltzman Records has offered to donate twenty percent of the profits made on the Mystic Killers tour to a charity of your choice?"

"No comments today people" Stefan says fixing his aviators reaching his car as a security man opens the doors to get in

"I'm sorry guys but we are in a rush maybe some other time" Caroline calls out ducking under her hoodie and getting into the car too

***But sometimes even the best laid plans***

"YOU FELL INLOVE?" Caroline shouts as she tries on her wedding dress before a giant mirror in a bridal boutique, then she lowers her voice clutching the wireless earpiece in her ear "tell me it's a joke Stef, tell me it's a freaking fake fiancée joke"

"I wish I was, Care, her name is Elena, she's one of Isobel's new interns and I can't stop thinking about her, she is fun and genuine, she treats me like a normal guy and when I kissed her…"

"STOP, stop right there, do you realize how wrong this conversation is? This is not the kind of thing you talk with the woman you are going to marry next week" Caroline hisses looking in the mirror twirling around the pedestal pretending to survey her gown "Does this intern girl even know you are getting married?"

"Of course she does, which is why she won't talk to me, I tried to explain the situation, tell her you are not the vapid girl Damon makes you out to be, I even tried telling her we are planning on a divorce anyway but she just thinks I'm a douche. What do I do?"

"Seriously? You are asking me? your future in-name-only-wife?" Caroline hisses, hearing Stefan "fine, look my advice is to just talk to her about how you really feel, tell her the real reason we are getting married, that you are doing this for me, that we are just friends, and if she doesn't understand why we need to do this, then… she's not worth it" Caroline tells him in a low voice pretending to adjust the long wedding veil over her earpiece "but as the girl that spent four years of her life cultivating this fake relationship, I am asking you Stefan Salvatore, do not do anything stupid" she says sobering up

"Don't worry Care, I won't" Stefan sighs "besides it doesn't matter, the band wraps up the tour in three days and I'll never see her again" then he looks outside to Elena helping Alaric "I just wish our last days together wouldn't be spent with her hating me"

"Hey, lighten up" Caroline tries forcing a cheerful tone "We are due for a fake honeymoon in Italy after this sham is over, remember?, think sunny Italian villas, sipping wine straight from the vineyard and relaxing on our own private island, its bad luck for the groom to be all gloom and doom this close to his wedding day"

"I forgot about that, you are right Care, I haven't exactly been the best fake future husband to you and next week is my bachelor bash what are the guys going to think?" he laughs forcefully "I'll make it up to you after the tour, with dinner at your favorite restaurant and a trip to your parents in DC, how does that sound?"

***Have a way of falling apart***

_(Caroline walks down the aisle on her father's arm holding the bouquet of flowers, smiling at everyone, and reaching Stefan with a relieved sigh)_

"You look beautiful Care" Stefan chuckles looking her over "Ready to do this?"

"I'm ready if you are" Caroline whispers back and Stefan lifts her veil pretending to be awed

The ceremony continues with everyone dabbing their eyes at the beautiful ceremony…when suddenly Elena bursts into the church with a frantic run

"Stefan you can't marry her" Elena shouts interrupting the wedding "I love you, I love you with all my heart, please don't marry her"

Stefan lets go of Caroline's hand and runs to Elena "I love you too" then he takes her hand and they run out of the church with Damon's help

_(A million flashes explode around Caroline as she sinks into the floor covering her face)_

***In the worst ways***

"Caroline is a bitch, I bet she's frigid in bed and that's why Stefan left her… hashtag #FrigidForbes" Caroline reads aloud looking at her phone crying "Caroline is so shallow her boyfriend ran away and she only stood there #StupidBride"

"Caroline stop it, this is unhealthy" Katherine says taking the phone from her and turning off the TV

"But they hate me Kat, everyone hates me, I thought Stefan would be there, he promised, best friends for life, why did he do it? Am I really that much of a bitch?" Caroline whispers burying her face in Bonnie's shoulder, sobbing harder "my failure is even trending on twitter…WORLDWIDE"

"There, there, you are not a bitch, it wasn't your fault, everything will pass, let it all out, we are here for you Carebear" Bonnie coos hugging Caroline and patting her back

"I could kill him, Stefan better protect his balls the next time I see him because I am so chopping them off when I manage to track his ass down" Katherine hisses watching her news feed on her own phone "Wow look at this, with the kind of thing people are saying about you, you need more hugs"

_(Cut to another scene, some days later in the Forbes family home Washington DC)_

_(Caroline can still be heard sobbing in her room)_

"We can't let her stay like this, the papers are out for her blood, there has to be something we can do Bill we are her parents for goodness sake" Liz whispers closing the door to Caroline's room, hearing the muffled sobs from their daughter

"I don't understand how they are blaming her for this, if anything its Stefan who deserves the media attack" Bill grumbles angrily slamming his glass into the table "He humiliated her on her wedding day Liz, for all the world to see, I should kill him, no matter his reasons she is the victim here"

"But Stefan has conveniently disappeared off the face of earth thanks to Damon's contacts and for Caroline's sake we need to make sure she does the same before we have to send her to therapy for the rest of her life" Liz says putting a hand in his shoulder

"That's not a bad idea, I do think I know a place, tell me, how do you think she will take to England?"

***Now America's favorite good girl***

"This is it, Elizabeth Manor? I can't believe my parents really plan to keep me in the British countryside for the next few months, I mean seriously look at this place, what do I look like? Julie freaking Andrews?" Caroline grumbles getting out of the car looking out at the house and gardens, not seeing another building in miles

"To think I agreed to babysit your ass for this, I hope with all my heart that this place has an indoor pool or at least some sort of room I can design my new collection in, because with the lack of Wi-Fi, I'll kill you in an hour, but look on the bright side" Katherine says jumping out of the passenger seat holding a box with bolts of glittery fabric "No papz, no tabloids, no TV, unlike me, who has to finish a new fashion collection, you actually get to relax"

"Get real Kat! I got left at the altar and was publically humiliated on national, and maybe international TV, did they really think hiding me out in the middle of nowhere was a good option?" the blonde groans stomping angrily towards the house

Katherine sighs shouting back at the car "Yo, Driver boy, move along and get our stuff out" an army of servants starts marching behind them with their arms holding suitcases

_(Cut to a scene outside the mansion with Caroline racing Katherine on horseback)_

"I never knew you could ride a horse Forbes, good thing the stable girl thought about this as an excuse to get you out of the house, your Stefan-left-me-in-the-altar complaints where stating to get on my nerves" Katherine jabs wearing what looks like a designer version of a fancy riding habit, easing a brown horse forward

"Says the bitch that has "designer blockage" and can't shut up about it, and FIY Pierce, my grandparents are from Montana, I might be several fashion crimes away from being a cowgirl, but I sure as hell know how to ride a stud" Caroline rolls her eyes, snorting at how ridiculous her friend looks in her fancy clothes while Caroline wears her favorite jeans and a comfy blouse

"Darling, I'm Bulgarian by birth, I know how to ride like a pro, so let's see whose horse is better at it?" Katherine says kicking her horse to get ahead of Caroline "coming goldilocks?"

"America vs. Bulgaria really? Bring it on Sleeping Beauty" Caroline kicks her horse too and starts to gain speed on Katherine matching her fast stride and getting ahead

"No way in hell, I'm a Pierce, I'm not losing this race" Katherine grunts, spurning her horse to go faster

"Neither am I" Caroline shouts galloping faster

The race gets very competitive so neither girls notice that they have crossed over the border of the property, not do they see two men riding along in the opposite direction, admiring them from afar until Katherine shouts "Caroline watch out!"

Caroline looks to her side noticing a foreign horse coming straight at her before falling flat on her bum and nearly knocking herself in the head, the blonde man of the other horse jumps down and strides straight at her "trespassing much love?" the man drawls in a perfect British accent, dressed in jeans and a Henley he looks very much like someone both angry and amused

Dazed Caroline snorts, confused she looks up into his blue eyes "Did I win?"

"What?"

"The race? Did I win" she blurts out incoherently

"You were racing in Wolfe hall? On horseback, don't you know these parts of the property are littered with enough wildlife to scare any good mount?" the other man that was riding next to him snaps, looking straight at fancy dressed Katherine as if he blamed her for Caroline's fall

"Yes I do recall you were winning before the horse threw you to the ground love" the blonde man in the Henley tells Caroline, still dazed Caroline puts a hand to her throbbing head and smiles

"The name is Caroline, not love"

"Good, I'm Klaus"

***Must learn that some things are out of her control***

"I can't believe his nerve, he was the one that offered to teach me about swords, this fencing thing is hard and I mean I was only talking to the kid, I didn't know he was his son, what crawled up Klaus ass and died anyway…Kat..Kat are you even listening to me"

"Your endless denial, yup, how could I miss it, wanna know what I think? I think you like Mr Big Bad Wolf" Katherine says mischievously while prodding Caroline with pins in front of a mirror

"Kat he's a british lord, seriously, his elder brothers are a Viscount and a Baron, which makes him a Baronet, one who kills innocent animals in his free time Kat, why would I like him, his whole freaking property is basically hunting grounds for when he feels like slaughtering some unsuspecting deer" Caroline rants again "what's up with British people and hunting for sport, it's not right"

"So? Technically I'm nobility and you are too, if our genealogies is anything to go by, just not nobilty from here, plus, you know better than anybody that in this century British titles are only for show, so don't tell me you don't think Klaus is hot, or interesting or passionate, I know you Forbes you are a good girl, you are used to men pretending they don't have naughty thoughts about you" her friend tells her laughing at Caroline's denial "but this Klaus guy, he doesn't bother to hide the fact he would devour you at any given chance" Katherine continues in a suggestive way, draping more fabric around Caroline and pinning it into place "he talks, acts and walks, like a man that wants you…and he wants you bad, against the wall…on his office…in the stables… you aren't used to that, so you deny you want him"

"Just like you aren't used to men who give you lectures and scold you like if you were a child?" Caroline shoots back pretending that the thought of Klaus and her doing the horizontal tango doesn't make her hot all over, deciding to turn tables on Katherine "Men who are so controlled they don't let you even have an inkling on their naughty thoughts"

"Oh no, no, no and no, you know what I think about men in suits, you said it yourself Elijah treats me like a child he needs to be constantly scolding, it ticks me off but that's it, he's the opposite of Klaus, all ice and no fire, I hardly think he even knows I'm a woman and not a baby"

"Maybe he just wants to spank you for being a bad girl, ever thought about that?" Caroline laughs when Katherine glares at her "oh come on, the man makes up excuses to butt in here just to tell you how immature and childish your antics are, "Katherine you can't run around this property dressed like that" and "Katherine you can't be here at this time of the day" Caroline squawks imitating Elijah "I bet Elijah imagines you up in a sexy schoolgirl uniform saying "yes sir" whenever he comes in to glower…he either wants you to beg for a spank or enjoys your crazy personality"

Katherine snorts "Yeah right, I've had enough men in my life telling me what to do already plus cupcake I'm only here because I promised to babysit you until the tabloids stop trying to turn you suicidal, then we are back to LA away from British men in suits…and Henleys in your case"

"I'll drink to that"

***Chief of them falling in love***

"Look at all this stuff Klaus, it's incredible, why do you hate this room so much" Caroline says twirling around a ballroom filled with paintings and portraits of British people, going over from picture to picture and looking at the dusty armory "there has to be about one hundred years of history here, oh this one is pretty, let me guess, Holbein?" she mocks pulling up a painting of young Elijah from the back of the lot

Klaus watches in awe as she runs around the room like a kid in a candy store "Me actually, when I was a teenager with delusions of grandeur" he points out taking the painting from her hands "I used to dabble in art"

"You call this dabbling? Its official your grace lord Niklaus, you are insane" Caroline teases pulling another one that looks more up to date "these could, and should be in a museum" then she notices his grim expression "what made you stop painting?, it's beautiful in here"

"Life, I suppose, responsibility and all that, one day I woke up and realized I no longer had a muse" He says looking at her " unless you wish to sign up for the post?" he says crossing the room to take her hand, making her blush

"Who knows, if you paint me half as well as you do everything else, one of these days I might" she smiles ruffling his hair in a playful motion

_(Scene change to Caroline trying on Tudor style dresses in front of a seven year old boy)_

"And you are sure your Daddy doesn't mind me snooping in his treasure vault of creepy heirlooms?"

"He invited you right? I just thought you wanted to look at clothes, pretty girls always want to look at clothes" the little boy reasons, with a shrug pulling out the clothes from an ancient armoire "that's what aunt Bekah says anyway"

"Well do I look pretty now, sir Henrik?" Caroline laughs in the oversized dress taking the boy's hands and spinning in circles while swishing the skirts

"Very pretty" Henrik replies happy "look Caroline, we are dancing" he points to them spinning in circles

"Yes we are, I bet your daddy is going to regret leaving you with me to go to his boring office thing, you dance so well I'm falling in love already, you know dancing is the way to a girl's heart Henrik"

"We can't have that now can we?" Klaus says from the door, admiring the scene, picking up Henrik and ticking him "Displaced by my own son, oh the shame, you vile Casanova"

Caroline laughs taking the boy from him "Don't fight him on my account mi lord, we all know Henrik is the most handsome anyway" she says kissing the top of Henrik's head.

Klaus catches her hand and pulls her to him, so close she can feel his heartbeat "guess I'll have to seduce you myself before you have a chance to run away with my son then"

Caroline blushes but rolls her eyes in defiance "I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"It might be worth the challenge"

_(Scene change to Caroline dancing barefoot in the garden of Elizabeth Manor around thousands of colorful flowers)_

"Katherine, I've never felt this free in my life!" Caroline shouts as Bruno Mars plays in the background "look, my feet are dirty, isn't it amazing, there is nobody in miles to tell me to put on my stupid shoes!" she keeps twirling and cutting flowers in a bright summer dress "Or to tell me what to wear, what to say and who to be"

"I certainly hope I'm not included in that category love" Klaus points out standing next to a statue "Although coincidentally Elijah is inside doing just that to Katherine as we speak"

Caroline's smile disappears and she looks down at her muddy feet "you are not Katherine" then she glares at him "this is embarrassing"

"No don't stop" Klaus shakes his head, going to picking bits of flowers from her hair "has anybody ever told you look breathtaking when you let yourself be carefree" he says sincerely "it's a beautiful sight to behold"

"I haven't been carefree in a long time" Caroline admits "that's why I like it here" then she looks at him "And you Klaus? When was the last time you let yourself go?"

"Whenever I'm with you love" he smirks, but she just shakes her head, not taking him seriously

***this Christmas***

"Hayley you can't be here" Elijah gasps opening the door to a brunette woman clad in furs

"Hi Elijah, that stupid assistant of yours let it slip that you were here, where is Klaus darling, I want to see my son" Hayley says looking through her phone. Examining the mansion in a greedy way, ignoring Katherine at Elijah's side

"SHE is Henrik's mom? And I thought the man had good taste" Katherine whispers to Elijah, but Elijah doesn't look like he's in the mood

"Katherine please leave, I don't want to talk right now" Elijah grunts forcefully, Katherine narrows her eyes, looking from Elijah to Hayley and back to Elijah, raising an eyebrow

Hayley looks at Katherine with pouty lips and rolls her eyes "And you are? One of Elijah's flings right? Rebekah did say he had lots of those, is it Celeste now or Sophie?"

Katherine snorts and doesn't dignify the pouty lipped woman with a response, Elijah clenches his fists "Katherine, leave now, it's an order!"

"Oh I see how it is, don't worry mi lord, I'll leave you two alone, hopefully you won't have to stand my irritating presence much longer anyway" Katherine says storming out of the house

_(Cut to a scene of Katherine answering the phone and ordering people to pack their things)_

"About what you said, I wasn't being serious, send us the plane, it's been long enough already" she says to the person on the phone, then she ends the call and smiles, waking Caroline up from her afternoon nap "Wake up Blondie, Stefan gave a public statement, we are officially going back home"

Caroline's eyes widen "really? I mean…Seriously?"

_(Cut to a scene in Klaus' mansion, Caroline is standing behind the door of his studio about to go in to tell him the truth)_

"I finally chose it's you Klaus, I'm yours Elijah is nothing" Hayley begs with her most persuasive tone

"I'm sorry Hayley but you know very well things between us will never work"

"Is this because of that bimbo Henrik keeps talking about? Come on Klaus you don't know anything about her she is a gold digger just like the rest…I'm here the mother of your son and I love you" Hayley says kissing him passionately

The door accidentally swings open to reveal an eavesdropping Caroline "oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she mutters before turning to run

"Caroline wait…" Klaus says catching up to her in the foot of the stairs, holding her arm

"No, you don't have to explain anything, I came to tell you that well, never mind, this was stupid, I ahhh couldn't find Elijah, just tell him Katherine sends her goodbyes"

"Caroline this isn't what it looks like"

"It doesn't matter anyway, she is right you don't know anything about me, or I know anything about you…we better let it stay that way"

"Caroline…don't turn your back on me!"

"I should have done it ages ago" she sighs walking out the door

***Nina Dovrev***

"Successful women that go through different scenarios in their life" Katherine answers with a smile at the camera "my designs are inspired on those days we look beautiful after surviving broken heels and bad hair incidents, the "Better You Die Than I" collection is my best work as a designer yet as you know" Katherine announces at E news with pictures of her designs flashing in the screens

"Well after being absconded in whatever tropical paradise you retreated to while coming up with this amazing collection, can you tell us if we can expect any more surprises?" Giuliana asks "Is there romance in the future for Katherine Pierce?"

Katherine's face goes blank for a minute before she cackles "No, I can't say there is" Katherine winks at her "but if you have cousins you are welcome to give them my number"

Giuliana and the other presenters join in the laughter "This has been our new Fashion Police correspondent, after today I can safely say, welcome to the family Katherine, we are glad to have you back in LA"

***Daniel Gilles***

"I am doing my best Rebekah, but may I remind you that Finn was the one that chose to abdicate in order to run off with Sage, our company is thriving in Europe because of the investments I carefully arrange every day, do not pretend to care about my social life when it is my lack of it that has made us rise above our competitors so rapidly"

"this isn't about work Lijah, you need to get out, I don't understand what has happened to you, some weeks with Nik in his hunting lodge and suddenly you are as grumpy as ever"

"You are imagining things, sister" Elijah says softening his tone, patting Rebekah's head "you worry too much"

"But I just want to see you happy" Rebekah complains "you are working yourself to the grave, even I can see it, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

***Joseph Morgan***

"This isn't about a girl or anybody else, love is weakness and Mikaelsons are not weak" Klaus growls with a gun in his hand "I made that mistake with Hayley I am not about to do it again"

"Then why are you throwing a tantrum? Get real Nik, come out with me to check in with Bekah and mother in the states, maybe we will even find another blonde American to replace the one Henrik keeps yammering about"

"Henrik needs a better nanny and you are getting on my last nerve" Klaus says training the gun in his brother's direction

"Oh Nik you need to get laid badly"

"Get out Kol"

***Paul Wesley"**

"I never meant for you to get hurt Caroline, you are still my best friend but I don't regret what I did" he says on the phone "we were getting married for the wrong reasons, when did we give up on actually finding real love? It wasn't good for us and I loved you enough to know you deserved better than a marriage of convenience…we both did"

"Stefan stop trying to leave a message, Barbie obviously isn't going to answer"

"But I need to talk to her Damon you didn't see her out there! Something happened" Stefan growls pointing to the footage of Caroline returning to the US surrounded by cameras "she's trying to hide it but this is the first time I see her this miserable, she's worse off than before…I need to see her"

***And Candice Accola***

"I just want to be in a relationship where I don't have to lie about who I am, is it too much to ask?" Caroline complains in the gym to Bonnie "with no pretend kisses or half-truths or freaking tabloids…. I need someone that accepts me for me, all of me, not just the good parts"

"I know, we all want that, but Care maybe you should give yourself some time" Bonnie advises her from the Pilates machine "try to get used to not being with anybody"

"You are right Bon, I'm going to do just that, I have a life, I'm famous and I have a meaningful work that I have neglected, I'm going to be selfless and think of the bigger picture"

"Sounds like denial to me" Bonnie laughs "but maybe a bit of denial won't hurt you"

***Will show you that sometimes a little lie***

"Wow this place is packed Senator Forbes has real style when it comes to celebrating his triumph over the Democrats" Katherine whispers to Caroline as they make their way around the ballroom, Caroline makes a face

"It's a Christmas ball Kat, the fact that he made sure to invite all the bigwigs that donated millions to contribute to his campaign, well that's just a coincidence" Caroline giggles "and the best part is that with the whole election thing, the tabloids finally dropped the issue of my disaster wedding, Oh look there's my dad, signaling to come over, let's go before you grandmother sees us, Ambassador Petrova can be scary as hell" Caroline hisses dragging Katherine away from the reception

_(Cut to a close-up of Senator Forbes in the other side of the ballroom)_

"So you see Esther what I said when I promised I wouldn't forget those that helped me get to the Senate, it starts now" Bill motions to all around him proudly

"Oh posh, Mikaelson Weaponry was only glad to support your suit here in DC, especially now that you secured us that contract with your American army, I dare say my sons where impressed with the wiles of their old mother, sadly I practically had to drag them away from England to attend this event, I'm afraid both of them are terrible workaholics " Esther smiles glaring at Elijah and Klaus disapprovingly

"There is nothing wrong with being focused on work mother" Klaus growls trough his teeth

"There is when you only see your mother on her birthday, now both of you behave" Ester hisses under her breath

"Dear Esther, I understand better than you know, my daughter just got back from an excursion to Shanghai this month and I swear if the U.N didn't give me constant updates on her whereabouts, I would be perpetually worried for her safety" Bill grins then notices his daughter walking towards him "And here she is, with impeccable timing as always" he says extending his hand towards Caroline proudly "Caroline these are Esther, Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson, head of Mikaelson weaponry"

Klaus freezes as he notices Caroline glide past him looking stunning in a long red gown

And Caroline almost trips over her flowing red gown at hearing Klaus's name, stumbling into her father "Mikaelson Weaponry?" She whispers looking up right into the eyes of Klaus "The gun conglomerate?" Caroline says keeping her tone even, sending him a sharp glare

"We prefer the term "weapon designers" but in simple terms, yes, it's essentially a gun conglomerate" Esther replies with a laugh looking her over with approval

"Esther, Klaus, Elijah this is my daughter Caroline, goodwill ambassador for the U.N, and soon to be chairman of Forbes Charities and my goddaughter, the honorable Lady Katerina Agniezka Petrova, only grandchild of the current Bulgarian ambassador " Then pretending nothing is wrong he winks at his daughter and turns to the brunette girl, Katherine glares at the senator, then Bill lets out another smile raising his hands in surrender "But she prefers to be introduced as fashion design prodigy Katherine Pierce"

"Thank you Senator" Katherine grunts rolling her eyes "So nice to meet you all" she grinds out with a slight curtsey "isn't it so Care?"

Caroline smiles to Klaus with so much fake sweetness "A veritable pleasure" she says "I've heard so much about Mikaelson weaponry" she lies "I hope you all are enjoying the party"

"It's been an enlightening evening, thank you" Klaus replies smiling but clenching his fists "I commend your family on your choice of decorations" he says politely aiming the double meaning at her "the music is starting, would you allow me to steal your daughter away for a dance Senator? I'm told dancing is the way to every girl's heart"

Bill laughs "dance away, but I warn you, my Caroline is too smart to be seduced"

Klaus nods "I wouldn't doubt it" he replies leading a stoic Caroline away to the center of the ballroom

"Katerina?" Elijah motions extending his hand

"Is that an order?" Katherine snaps with ill-concealed annoyance

"A request, if you may" Elijah concedes with a defeated sigh

"Very well why lose the opportunity to make grandmother proud? Sadly she always did want me to snag a royal" Katherine snorts smiling at him before taking his hand

"Why lose it indeed? After all, Baroness Katerina Mikaelson does have a better ring to it, doesn't it?" Elijah whispers in her ear as soon as they begin dancing, making Katherine shiver

***Can get you into big trouble***

"I can't believe you lied to me Caroline!" He hisses while they dance "I looked for you, I bloody looked for you everywhere!"

"So now I'm the bad guy? Me? You where the one that conveniently forgot to mention he was the freaking CFO of the biggest gun company in Europe" Caroline pastes a bright smile on her face and sidesteps his last movement gracefully "I thought you just were one of those British lords that England seems to be so full of"

"Says the daughter of the Police enforcement commander in chief and the twice re-elected Republican Senator, you are not one to talk about disliking weapons, your mother is Elizabeth Forbes for heaven's sake! She's an Army drill sergeant"

"Because being the third son a rumored UK terrorist is so much better"

"Rumored being the operative word, after all, if everyone believed what they read in the papers, we would all end up mad" Klaus counters with his own jab "especially because last I heard, the daughter of Senator Forbes was a heartbreaking and tragic romantic heroine that got left in the altar by her childhood fiancée, sorry love but you don't exactly look like Ophelia weeping for Hamlet" he says sardonically pulling her body to him in one swift motion as the waltz reaches a crescendo

"If rumor comes to rumor, didn't the mother of your son divorce you to hook up with your brother?"

"See, one can't believe the tabloids these days" Klaus winces at how much like Kol he sounds, then a hand taps him in the shoulder before he can continue the conversation

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

And Caroline's eyes widen "Oh my gosh Stefan!"

***Klaroline Pictures Presents***

"Klaus get out of the rain!" Caroline shouts from the balcony of her apartment "there are reporters out there"

"Then come down"

"NO"

"Then I'll stay here until you hear me" Klaus shouts back "it will be on the cover of every gossip magazine by tomorrow"

"Are you mad? This isn't England, go away before someone takes a compromising photo"

"Who cares love, I'm not going anywhere"

"Stop calling me love, my name is Caroline!" Caroline shouts

_(Camera cuts to Caroline and Klaus under the rain, getting soaked)_

"What if it was fate Caroline? What if all this happened, just so I could meet you" Klaus breathes, looking like a crazy man in his rumpled business suit looking at her "Stefan, Hayley, Katherine, Elijah, Henrik, everything, what if I was meant to meet you all along"

"You said you didn't believe in fate" Caroline gasps, smiling like a lovesick puppy "you said you didn't believe that things happened for a reason"

"Yeah well maybe now I do" Klaus says before pulling her into his arms for a kiss

***IT WAS ALL FOR YOU***

***coming soon this December***

An: did you like it? Hate it?


End file.
